


Breaking Point

by Doubleluka



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubleluka/pseuds/Doubleluka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok knew Luhan had been on the brink of a breakdown for weeks from all of the stress from school that was taking a toll on him.  </p>
<p>And it was only a matter of time before the ticking time-bomb, also called Luhan, would explode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

Minseok was sleeping peacefully in his shared apartment with Luhan. He wasn’t bothering anybody and getting much needed rest from his boyfriend who loved to keep him up talking about anything and everything that crossed his mind. 

But of course sleep never last longs for a Minseok living with one Luhan. 

Minseok awoke to the loud crash that sounded throughout their apartment. He got up with a start only to run into the kitchen to find Luhan on the floor covered in jelly and covered with glass. But the thing that worried Minseok the most was Luhan sitting in the middle of the mess with tears and snot running down his face. 

Once he realized that it didn’t look like his boyfriend was physically hurt. Minseok slowly walked towards Luhan avoiding the shards of glass that had shattered and crouched in front of him. 

He slowly cupped Luhan’s soft cheeks and wiped his tears lovingly. “I’m gonna clean this up and then we can talk. Ok baby?” 

Luhan just nodded his head slowly and sat sniffling while Minseok cleaned up the mess of jelly and glass scattered around them. 

Once that was cleaned up Minseok picked Luhan up because he knew how much Luhan loved it when he did that and brought him over to the couch in the living room. 

Once there he sat Luhan down in his lap and sat stroking his soft hair and murmured to him, “what’s wrong, baby?” 

And then the sobbing started and Luhan just buried his face into his baozi’s neck as he sobbed as if he just found out that one of his parents died. 

But Luhan just started babbling, “My paper is crap and I have so much work, and my professor is mean and I don’t like him! And I wanna sleep but stupid homework and I wanna cuddle but school is mean. And baozi I wanna have sex and love you but I’m so tired and I just need to finish school but my brain won’t work. And the worst part is I wanted strawberries but we didn’t have it! We didn’t have it Baozi! We only had stupid jelly but now that’s gone too! Why couldn’t we have had strawberries?!” 

Minseok just sighed from his place below the sobbing Luhan, just letting him get everything off his chest. While rolling his eyes at some of the things that Luhan was saying, but had honestly missed Luhan too in the last couple weeks since all they had time to do recently was cuddle for a couple minutes before passing out. 

Minseok knew that Luhan had taken on way too many classes this semester and knew for weeks that a breakdown was bound to happen and it finally was. And Minseok also knew that the only way to get Luhan to calm down the fastest was to just get Luhan his damn strawberries even though it was 2 in the morning and he probably wouldn’t be able to, but Minseok wouldn’t let that stop him from making sure his deer was okay. 

Minseok just sighed resigning his fate to going out in the middle of the night to get some strawberry flavored thing that Luhan loved.

“Lulu”

Luhan stopped immediately at the sound of boyfriend’s voice. 

“Want me to go out and get some strawberries?”

Luhan looked up at Minseok with all the love in the world when he said that and just nodded his head really fast. 

And in that moment Minseok was reminded of why he was willing to do stupid stuff like this. If only to see Luhan look so happy even with tears streaming down his face. 

“Alright, but I might not be able to get strawberries but I can get something strawberry flavored.”

Luhan just threw his arms around Minseok’s neck and nodded.

Minseok tried to get Luhan’s arms off from around him but Luhan wouldn’t let go of his baozi, “Um Lu, I need to get up to go to the store.” 

Luhan just shook his head and mumbled “I changed my mind, I just want my Baozi.” 

Minseok smiled at his adorable boyfriend and jokingly replied “Well I have to get up to get baozi too.”

Luhan just lightly smacked Minseok on the back of the head and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. 

Minseok knew that Luhan wasn’t gonna let go so he said, “Lulu, not that I don’t love cuddling can we move to the bed so we can sleep better?” 

Luhan just nodded and maneuvered into a position that would make it so that Minseok could pick him up. 

Minseok just sighed at his childlike lover and picked him up from his butt that Minseok loved, for many reasons, and brought them into their bedroom where he laid the two of them down. And cuddled together so that Luhan’s back was against Minseok’s chest and their legs were crossed. 

Minseok sighed as he could finally fall asleep with his lover in his arms and softly kissed Luhan’s neck while grabbing Luhan’s hand and tangling their fingers together. “I love you Lu”. 

Luhan just cuddled closer and whispered back “I love you Minnie”. 

And Minseok slept until morning peacefully with his deer safe and sound in his arms. 

\-- 

Of course until Luhan woke up and realized he hadn’t finished his paper in time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly Xiuhan trash, and dorky Luhan who just wants to cuddle with Minseok is all I ever want in life.


End file.
